Reincarnation
by Kori Kitsune the Ice Ninja
Summary: From the future to the past. Decisions that will change the world. Will follow the SCIII storyline somewhat. RR please
1. Transference

A/N: Hello, this is my first fic. Flame me and you shall be cast into the sarlaac or a black hole or something.

Disclaimer I do not own any Ludacris or Kanye West songs, Southpole, Pop-tarts, or Volvo. Jay I do own since he is me.

The world was dark. The smell of blood was everywhere and a voice called out from the shadows. 'Awaken, awaken my child. Rise and fulfill your destin-Diamond in the back, sunroof top, digging the scene with a gangsta lean…' Jay slowly opens his eyes and opens his cell phone. He cuts the alarm off and stares up at the ceiling. He then sits up and stretches lightly. He then rolls off the side of his bed and lands on the ground. He goes over to the computer and hits the enter key. Soon "Addictions by Kanye West" begins to play through the speakers. He looks around for clothes as he dances slightly to the music. He quickly pulls on a pair of baggy dark blue Southpole jeans, a light blue Southpole shirt with dark blue sleeves, and a pair of black Timberland boots. He turns off the music and heads downstairs. He is greeted by silence as he heads into the pantry and gets some pop tarts and heads out to his Volvo. He sits in the driver's seat and lets out a slow sigh. His eyebrows rise slightly as he watches his breath mist. 'It doesn't feel that cold in here. Oh well,' he thinks. He starts the car, turns up the heat, and drives towards school.

He turns up "Large Amounts by Ludacris" as he comes to a stop at a stop light. He looks down to get a pop tart and his eyes widen as he sees his breath misting in front of him. "What the hell is going on?" he thinks aloud as he watches his breath. A car honks behind him and he presses on the accelerator, the tires screeching, as he goes into the turn. He continues to watch his breath as he drives but soon notices black scales crawling up his arm. He shouts several curses in panic as he tries to brush the scales off, but to no avail. He is so wrapped up in the scales, that he doesn't notice his car going into the other lane, or the huge tanker trunk barreling down the road in front of him. The trucker knows he can't maneuver out of the way, so he blows his loud horn. Jay doesn't hear it as continues to struggle with the scales. The bright lights soon draw his attention to the world in front of him. Time seems to come to a halt as he stares at the huge truck in front of him. 'This is it, I'm dead,' he thinks as time speeds up. The huge truck crushes the small Volvo like paper. The Volvo's fuel ignites and the car becomes a ball of flame that tears through the truck and hits the huge tank on the back. The tank's structure is compromised and it also explodes throwing metal, glass, and paint everywhere…

A/N: I will make another chapter when I get five reviews. Any OCs that you readers might want in this story, please send them to me. arigato


	2. New found abilities

A/N: Hello again and welcome to the second chapter of my story. First of all I would like to thank all who reviewed. You all win a cookie redeemable at any walbog. Anyways on to the disclaimer

""Speech  
''Thought  
"''"flashback voice of the Kitsune

Disclaimer I don't own Sould Calibur II, though I wish I did. The design for the armor and the sword that is named in this chapter are mine. Take them without permission and I shall flame thee to hell. Thank you for your understanding.

The sun shines down on the limp figure of Jay. The sun going through his eyelids pained him slightly. "Damn," Jay says slowly as he rolls onto his stomach, holding his head. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the green grass beneath him. 'Wait a sec,' he thinks as he jumps looks around. He seemed to be in a large green field with a forest nearby. From the sunlight filtered through the tree leaves, he could see a small herd of deer watching him from behind the tree line. "Am I dead?" he wonders a loud as he looks down at his hands. Instead of his own smooth brown skin, he sees the jet-black scales from earlier. He quickly stands up to assess how far they had gone over him. It seemed that that had covered his entire body. He tries to touch his face, but instead brushes a mask of the scales. "What the hell is going on?" he asks no one as he continues to look over his body. The scales had formed what looked to be a form fitting armor. Down the right side of the armor, there were light blue scales that formed a fox from his shoulder all the way down to his calf. Down the left side, dark blue scales had arranged themselves in the shape of a roaring dragon from his shoulder to his calf. He then slowly began noticing things seemed to be sharper and clearer in his vision. He instinctively sniffs the air and notices several different scents. 'What is going on?' he thinks silently as he hears a twig snap.

He whips around and sniffs the air. From the scent, he could tell it was something cold-blooded. He could hear it hissing silently as it neared him. But what could it be. Suddenly, it stopped. The area around him became too silent. 'Something is about to go down,' he thought gravely as he stayed still and listened. A sharp twang comes from his left, followed by a whizzing sound. He instinctively jumps backwards and a second later, an arrow slices through the air he had just occupied. 'Some one is hunting me. But who?' His eyes begin to scan the tree line slowly and he tries to listen harder. Then he heard the sound of a drawstring being pulled back. His eyes instantly shift and zero in on the sound. 'There.' He runs towards the sound. _Twang whizzz_ He steps to the left to evade another arrow, but continues forward. He was through the tree line and staring down his opponent. It was a large lizard creature in what seemed to be light armor which covered its chest and abdomen. It growls audibly as it looks at him. "You are good warrior. But I am hungry. You are now going to feed me," it says as it drops the bow and arrow and draws a short sword and a small shield. Jay's instincts quickly took over at the sound of the threat. "You dare," he says in a voice much cooler and confident than his own, "threaten me you insignificant beast. I will have to teach you a lesson." The lizard man lets out a roar and bounds towards him, sword raised high.

Jay sidesteps the lizard man's initial vertical slash. He then slams his knee into the lizard's unprotected neck and sends it stumbling back. "You should have never crossed the Kori Kitsune. Now you will die," Jay says as he moves toward the lizard. The lizard man tries vainly to stab him in the stomach, but Jay grabs the lizard's wrist, turns the blade around, and thrusts the short sword hilt deep into the monster's neck. As the lizard man fell dead at his feet, Jay steps back in shock. 'What was that? Did I do that?' he wonders as he bends down and looks closer at the beast he had just slain. As he moved closer, the beast let out a slow death rattle as the last of the air escaped its lungs. "Seems that I did," he says to the dead creature as his stomach growls loudly.

'Oh great, now I'm hungry. What am I going to eat?' he thinks as his gaze is drawn back to the dead lizard. "'Feast upon it.'" Jay turns around quickly and looks for the source of the voice. "Who said that? Who's out there?" he asks, keeping his voice even and calm. "'Feast upon the soul and flesh of your slain enemy.'" "What? How?" he asks aloud, still looking for the source of the voice. Suddenly, his hands were out of his control. They quickly pulled off and out all the armor and metal from the body. They then settle on the flank of the fallen beast. Jay watches with fascination as ice slowly begins to creep over the monster's body. As the ice covered it, the body itself began to shrink in size. Jay soon caught on to what was going on as he felt his energy begin to return to him and his stomach stops growling. It seems that his body was absorbing the lizard's. "How can this be happening?" Jay asks aloud, but no one answers. As soon as he finishes absorbing the body, he leans against a tree and looks at the spot where the lizard used to lay. Nothing remained. There was no blood or bones, only the metal that it had used to protect itself. "This is amazing. Now if only I had a weapon," he thinks aloud as he slowly closes his eyes.

Suddenly, a faint voice echoes in his mind, 'master..' 'Who is it?' he responds lightly. 'master…,' the faint voice calls again. 'It sounds so familiar, who could it be?' he wonders as he tries to connect with the voice. "'Icer'" The name flashes suddenly into his head. "My sword. My companion is so weak. He needs souls. Do not worry my friend I will come for you," he says aloud as he closes his eyes. His vision changes as soon as his eyes are fully closed. Mostly there is nothing but shadows, but a faint blue spot appears slightly in his view. 'There you are. I am coming my companion,' he thinks as he takes off in the direction of the spot.

A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R, flames will be given to the brother of the Kitsune. Take care till then.


	3. The Slaughter and the Watcher

A/N: Back again. Sorry for the long wait. I had to wait for SC III to come out and then I had to play it awhile before I could get back to work on the story. You know the deal read and review or you will be killed by penguins  
Disclaimer- I don't own SCIII, if I did then I would hire nerds to write stories for me

" "Speech  
' 'Thought  
"' '"flashback voice of the Kitsune

Jay runs quickly through the forest. His new body responds perfectly to his commands, moving him faster and farther than the old one. He jumps into the trees and begins jumping from limb to limb. 'This is soo cool,' Jay thinks with a smile. Soon, he begins to smell something new. He stops and sniffs the air to assess the smell. The odor is slightly pungent, but also was welcoming. He then feels a new kind of pang. It was a weird pang, like an echo of his earlier hunger. He pays it no mind as he then leaps forward toward the target. He then stops again at the last tree of the forest. He smirks lightly as he sees that he had stumbled upon a small village. 'This is interesting,' he thinks as he closes his eyes. The closeness and loudness of the sword's sudden call, nearly throws him from the branches. He quickly opens his eyes and jumps into the air. He lands on a hut and surveys the village. It seemed that they were mostly farmers that were holding their own. They were producing mainly rice and a bit of grain. 'I guess that pungent odor I smelled was unwashed bodies. Well I can't blame them really,' he thinks with a slight shrug before jumping back to the forest. 'I shall wait until nightfall to take the sword. But until then, I may want to figure out how to use these new powers of mine,' Jay thinks as he lands softly on the forest floor.

"'Think back to the stories….'" 'Stories? What stories?' "'Kori Kitsune…'" 'Oh yea, those stories I made when I was younger. I'll try,' he thinks as he looks at his hand, 'let's start with something simple. How about the ever famous ice kunai?' With a slight glow, the crystalline weapon appears in his palm. His eyes widen in surprise. 'It worked. Well then, if you got the kunai, you have to have the chain,' he thinks as he looks at his other hand. The chain quickly forms out of the armor and slowly slinks to the ground. 'time to get flashy,' he thinks cockily. He throws up the kunai and tries to make the chain intercept it in mid air and combine with it. Instead the chain hits the kunai higher and it imbeds itself in a tree. "'Control…you must learn control…'" 'Yea yea, I hear ya,' he thinks as he tries it again with the same result. This happens a few more times and he begins to get frustrated. "'Clear your mind, become one with the chain and kunai.'" Jay sighs lightly and breathes deeply, closing his eyes partly as he relaxes his body. He then throws the kunai up and the chain automatically snaps out and attached to the bottom. He pulls it back to him and nearly shouts in jubilation. But he quickly remembers his situation and calms himself. 'Alright I did it. But like I always say, practice makes perfect,' he thinks as he tries again.

After a few hours of training, the skies begin to darken. Jay spins the chain at his side and smirks. 'Looks like it is time to begin the operation,' he thinks as he absorbs the chain and heads towards the village. As he breaks through the tree line, the area around the village was lit only by half a moon. Jay thought it looked like he was running through a dream. Soon he was on top of the hut that he was on earlier. There was only a central fire still going in the center of the village, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He looks around the village and sniffs the air. 'Where are you, Icer?' he thinks, trying to reach out to the sword. "Master…" Jay turns his head in the direction of the sound. He spots a small shrine. 'Let's just do some scouting…' He closes his eyes and relaxes. The blue aura glows brightly around the small shrine. "Master," the sword calls, louder than before. 'I'm coming,' Jay thinks as he leaps over to the shrine. He lands in front of the doors and slowly opens them. His eyes widen slightly as he sees the glowing weapon against the far wall. 'There it is. Icer, my sword,' he thinks in awe, as he walks towards the weapon.

"Who's there?" Jay tenses as he hears the voice. It sounds old and frail, so he relaxes slightly. "So you are back for your weapon are you, demon?" the voice suddenly becomes young and forceful, "Well you shall not have it!" Jay's instincts quickly take over and he jumps back to avoid the Naginata blade aimed at his head. He quickly begins assessing the situation. 'My eyes won't do me any good here. I will have to rely on my ears,' he thinks as he listens to the still air. He hears the blade slicing through the air, heading towards his midsection. He quickly jumps over it and picks up a new sound. The small weight slams into his chest and sends him backwards, off balance. He hits the ground and rolls to his feet. "'The sword…get the sword…'" 'Right.' Jay then makes a dash for the sword. He could hear two sets of feet running on either side of him and he growls lightly. 'There's naginata guy and chain guy. What do the other two have?' he thinks as he heads to the sword. He then hears the naginata slicing through the air, aimed at his head, and dives forward to evade it. The chain swings overhead and is brought down, trying to smash into his back and ribs. He plants one hand on the ground, and brings his right leg up to kick the chain away. The third man then makes his move, drawing his katana and swinging at Jay's leg. Jay grunts slightly as he spins on his hand and knees the blade away with his other leg. Naginata guy thrusts the blade forward to try and skewer Jay through the chest. Jay pushes up with his hand and sails through the air over naginata guy's head. Jay forms an ice kunai and prepares to ram the blade through the back of his neck. 'Not yet master. Don't kill him yet,' Icer pleads to him. Jay growls and adjusts his aim to slice the guy across the cheek before kicking him into his partners. 'Time to use the chain,' Jay thinks as he clears his mind and lets the chain fly. The chain wraps around the hilt and Jay gives the sword a sharp pull, sending it soaring through the air. The three attackers charge at him, their weapons raised high, but Jay jumps over their heads and grasps Icer. Right when his hand touches the sword, a transformation takes place.

Jay can feel his bones moving and reshaping. He hardly notices that he has yet to fall to the ground. His eyes glow brightly as his body begins to change. With a brilliant flash of light, he had changed into something completely different. His dark blue eyes had become an eerie light blue. His mouth was now full of razor sharp fangs. Two leathery wings stood slightly spread out of his back. The tips of his fingers had become talons. His senses were heightened even further in this changed state. He couldn't even think about it. All his thoughts were on the blood that had been spilled. He could smell it in the air. It was mixing with the fear that was now pouring out of every pore of the attackers. He could hear their hearts beating faster, pumping the blood through their systems, mixing in adrenaline. All of this excited him. He growls lowly as he stares at the attackers. The three that attacked him initially were all grown men. He could see the faint glint of their weapons. His attention quickly turns to the fourth attacker.

The fourth had to have been no more than 15 years old and was frozen in fear. Jay wrinkles his nose in disgust. The fear was disgusting and nauseating to him. With a grunt, he dives like lightning at the boy. The boy's eyes widen in shock and fear as he notices the attack. The men turn and move to intercept. Time seemingly slows as Jay comes within striking distance. His arm comes back and his fingers lock into place, readying the talons for the strike. The boy did not move at all, he just stares at the beast in front of him. The lead man shouts something, but Jay can not hear it over the blood rushing in his ears. He then unleashed all the potential energy stored in his arm. The talons flash out and cut into the boy, sending his lifeless body sprawling into the wall. The leader lets out an anguished cry and charges at Jay, who smirks darkly and turns towards him. The naginata flies faster than before, aiming to kill the demon with one quick blow to the neck. Jay's grin widens and he swings Icer, cutting off the blade at the wood. The newly freed blade begins to slowly spin before he flaps his wings and sends it back at its owner. The man grunts as the blade pierces his chest. The other two flank the demon and watch him. Their fear burned slightly in his nose and Jay growls darkly. "Die Demon!" shouts the second attacker as they both charge at him. Jay lets out another roar and twenty ice kunai on chains erupt from his body and finish off the last two attackers.

"What's going on?" asks the headman of the village as he runs towards the shrine. Jay slowly walks out, blood dripping from his body. He grins sardonically as he looks down at the headman. "We were just playing a little game," he says, his voice deeper and filled with mocking, "Do you want to join?" The headman stumbles back, falls, and screams, "DEMON!" Jay jumps into the air and pounces directly on the headman. The whole village is awakened by his screams of agony and terror and come rushing to help him. Jay slowly stands and looks at the farmers, whose armaments consisted only of pitchforks, hoes, and other garden variety weapons. Jay chuckles darkly and breathes deeply. "This is going to be fun!" he shouts as he flaps his wings and heads straight at the mob…

'I'm stuffed. Wait, what am I talking about' Jay thinks as he slowly opens his eyes to the morning sun. He slowly moves into a sitting position while trying to wrack his brain for answers. The last thing he remembered was grabbing Icer and then a flash. He stands slowly and looks around. The village had been totaled. Huts had been cut in half and blown over. Weapons were sticking out of walls, trees, and the ground. But there were no bodies, none whatsoever. Then, like a blast, the memories of the previous night exploded into his mind with crystal clarity. Jay grabs his stomach and falls to his knees in a sudden wave of nausea. "And now I have the curse. Damn it," he thinks aloud as he stares at the ground. He slowly stands again and heads off into the forest, to think about this new life he had.

"So there is another demon sword that feeds on souls? That could also be a great asset to me when the time comes," says a shadowed figure in a tree close to the village. He had arrived the night before because he had sensed something that seemed to be related to the Soul Edge. Instead he found a great demon slaughtering an entire village. He grips his scythe firmly as he watches Jay disappear into the forest. "Seems there is a change of plans. This should be interesting," he says as he disappears into the shadows of trees.


	4. Capture and Escape

A/N: Hello all and thank you for reviewing. You all will have the pleasure of getting to read this chapter now and the penguins have been held off for now. Now onward to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own SC 1,2, or 3  
" "-Spoken words  
' '-Thoughts

Jay wanders aimlessly through the forest. This new curse he had acquired had given him strength and a brand new weapon. But it also brought a long the one that lived to kill. 'I never thought that such slaughter could bring up those kinds of feelings inside of me,' he thinks silently to himself. 'You'll get used to them,' replies a dark voice. Jay freezes and looks around. "Who's there?" he calls out, searching for the person who had just spoken. 'I'm in here,' replies the voice again. "In where?" Jay asks his body tense awaiting a surprise attack. 'In your head, the place I always have resided before I come out,' the voice says again. "Ryuu?" Jay wonders aloud as he continues to look around. 'Yesss,' he replies with a reptilian lisp. Jay sighs lightly, relaxes, and starts walking. "You are the one who slaughtered that entire village. Those people didn't deserve that. They had a right to live," Jay says angrily to his other self. 'I had been trapped in that sword for too long. I needed to get out and stretch my wings,' the darker demon replies with a cold chuckle. "Damn you Ryuu. Damn you to hell!" Jay shouts loudly. 'Maybe you should tone it down. I don't think you would want to draw attention to yourself in these lands,' Ryuu states in a hushed mental voice. "Why the hell should I? I mean there isn't anyone he—…" He stops in mid sentence. The air around him had changed. It felt a lot thicker as if there was something in it. He silently sniffs the air and gets a slight tingling in his nose.

"What the hell?" Jay states aloud as he falls into a defensive stance. 'I remember that smell. It seems we have stumbled into Fu-Ma ninja territory. They have excellent souls, seeped in demonic energy, misery, anger, and pain. It hasss been too long sssince I have had one,' Ryuu says as his lisp returns. "Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," Jay says as he listens to the surrounding area. With a quick flick of his wrist, Jay sends a kunai flying up into the trees. With a muffled thud, the blade embeds itself in the chest of a ninja and he drops to the forest floor. Jay stares at the fallen ninja for a brief second before the air is filled with the sound of flying kunai. Jay leans back and tries to flip and spin out of the way of the many attacks, but there are too many. As he leans back and his feet leave the forest floor, two create sparks as they slice against his armor. Three more lightly _plink_ off of his torso armor because of the way he was bent. But soon, two had embedded themselves in his left shoulder. Jay grits his teeth in pain and follows through with the flip. 'I'd say about twenty ninja, some on the surface, some on the towers,' Ryuu says mockingly. 'Shut up!' Jay mentally screams at his other side. The other ninja sense his distraction and launch another attack. Jay jumps backwards, but receives two more blades in his stomach. He grunts and puts his hand over his wound. The sounds of the world are soon drowned out by the loud beating of his own heart in his ears. 'Let me out. I could take care of them easssily,' Ryuu asks in a low voice. 'No, I cannot allow you to slaughter these people. I am not a cold blooded killer,' Jay growls back at him. 'But I am. Besides I do this for our survival. Those villagers would have killed you if I had let you deal with them,' Ryuu says back, cold anger seeping into his voice. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE OVER!" Jay shouts aloud. Then 15 ninja quickly descended upon him. Their blows were quick and sent him into the eternal darkness of unconsciousness.

(Taki's POV)

Taki eyes the demon they had just captured. It was a strange one indeed. It had taken the form of a ninja, but yet its actions were nothing like hers. It was walking around in broad daylight as if it wanted to be found. It made her wonder how it could have slaughtered the village that was safe guarding the sword on its back. Right now it didn't matter. They had captured it and now they were going to question it. She watches as her teammates tie up the demon and begin to drag it away. She shudders slightly as she remembers arriving at the village and feeling the still clammy air and looking upon the bodies that had lost their lives and their souls. 'Maybe it is working for the Soul Edge? We will find out soon enough,' she thinks as she follows her comrades.

'Well this is an unexpected change of plans,' a hooded figure thinks silently as he watches the ninja take away the demon, 'That weapon on the back of the leader had a lot of evil energy radiating from it. I shall have to free it for Soul Edge.' He silently follows the ninja to there home.

"Wake up demon!" Taki shouts as she dumps a bucket of cold water on the demonic ninja's head. The demon slowly shakes his head and opens his eyes to look at her. She is slightly taken aback at the cold sapphire blue orbs that stare up at her. "Why did you attack the village? Are you working for Soul Edge?" she asks in a harsh tone. The demon slowly looks around and sniffs the air. "15 others are in here. That's a lot of security for just one person," he replies in a cool, nonchalant voice. "Answer my question demon," she says angrily, annoyed that he was ignoring her. "They had my sword. I simply came to retrieve it," he answers in the same cool tone. He didn't seem worried at all that he was captured. His eyes widen slightly as he hears a soft intake of air by one of the younger kunoichi. "Fear? Is that what I smell from her?" he asks coolly as he looks around, trying to find the source. Taki grabs his head and forces him to look at her. "I am the only one asking the questions here," she says in a low menacing voice. He looks at her unflinchingly and chuckles coldly. "It seems there are stories about me here. Stories that keep the younger generation in line. I would like to hear them, if you don't mind," he asks. Taki growls in frustration and kicks him in the stomach, sending him backwards in the chair. "That wasn't very nice. All I wanted was to hear a story," he says as he looks around the room. Taki watches as his eyes come to a stop at a certain place on the wall. "So you are the source of all that fear," he says to the spot on the wall. "What are you doing?" Taki demands as she glares at the demon. "What have they said about me? That I'm a cold blooded killer? I feast on the souls of the innocent? That I get a thrill out of killing?" the demon continues, ignoring Taki's question. "I asked you a question demon," Taki says rage in her voice. "Yes, I can see it now," the demon says. "Answer my question demon or I shall make your end a slow and painful one," Taki says through her teeth. The demon closes his eyes and chuckles coldly, "You look a lot like her. By the way times have changed; I'd say you were her granddaughter. The resemblance is shocking and undeniable. Very interesting indeed." Taki notices the subtle change of voice that the demon had. Instead of sounding more like an excited human, he sounded cooler, calmer, and surer of himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Taki asks, anger still hinting in her voice. "Your grandmother was the one that sealed me in that cliff along with my companions. They should be free by now, probably also wandering the lands in search of their memories, as I have done. Soon the will of my ancestor shall be my own and we will finish what has been started," the demon growls at her. "What are you ta—..!" she starts before the sound of metal unsheathing cuts her off. The demon looks around and rocks to the side as a huge death scythe slices through the air that his neck once occupied. Taki unsheathes Rekki-maru and blocks the next slash. As the long curved blade is pressed against hers, another blade is unsheathed. She turns to see that the demon had a secret gauntlet blade that he had just used to cut the ropes. She could sense the confusion in her subordinates over what to do. The demon soon alleviated this sense by stabbing one of the hidden shinobi, who cries in anguish as the blade is twisted inside of his chest and he is released from this plane of existence. The demon then grabs the sword that he had been holding and heads for the exit. The remaining fourteen quickly emerge from their hiding place and converge upon him. Taki then feels a change of pressure coming from the scythe. With lightning speed, the scythe arcs through the air and cuts down seven of the fourteen in one swing. The blade then turns around and finishes off the rest of them. Taki could see their souls slowly emerging from their bodies and follow the demon. Taki prepares to give chase to the demon, but the hovering scythe blocks her way. "He is needed for my plans in the future. I shall not allow you to destroy him so soon," the scythe says as it hovers a foot above the ground. Taki growls and moves again to get past the scythe. The scythe spins and slashes at her chest, causing her to jump back. Suddenly, the scythe disappears and Taki rushes down the hall. She finds several bodies of slain ninja, all deprived of their souls. She growls as she emerges into the fresh air of the cool night. She looks around but knows that the demon has already escaped. "Kuso," she curses silently as she heads to her room. This demon may pose a challenge now that it has had time to feed. She will have to be on guard as she hunts it. She grabs a few rations and seals for this hunt and sets out after him.

(Jay's POV)

Jay doesn't slow down as he races through the forest. He didn't know where he was going, but he just had to get away from where he had just come. The blood was still fresh on his body, but his armor had started to absorb it already. 'This is what its like to be the Kitsune and Ryuu. This is what it is like to feast on the souls and flesh of those you have slain. This feeling…this feeling…' he stops and grabs his head for a brief second before letting out a long loud yell. After he quiets he lets his hands slowly drop to his sides, 'This feeling…is what I have been living for. This is the life for me. No longer am I my father's son, have I become a new entity? Yes, I am Kori Kitsune, one of the three demons of the Yasei no Chimu. This Soul Edge, I must find and destroy it. It seems to be nothing but a threat to my existence. But first, I am going to need some money.' Kitsune smiles coldly as he looks up at the full moon. "I have returned, and now I will resume the quest that was started 100 years ago," he says in his usual cold steely voice. He then takes off again, heading towards a nearby fiefdom. He knew the lords of this land always had someone that they needed to kill. After he gained enough money he would move on to the mainland and do two things: 1) Search for and destroy the Soul Edge, and 2) Find the other two members of the Yasei no Chimu. "Mission commencing," he says to himself as he become a dark blur in the night.

(?'s POV)

"So they are on the move towards the cursed sword. This is most beneficial to my plans. They both hold such powerful souls which should empower the sword greatly. Now to find the samurai who also searches for the sword," the hooded figure says as he watches Kitsune disappear into the night. He smiles darkly as he watches his scythe fly towards his open hand. He pulls out a cloth and wipes the blade clean. "All is according to plan."

(Somewhere in the forests of the Holy Roman Empire)

Nightmare comes to a stop and looks around. He sensed a new presence coming from the Far East. 'What is that?' Nightmare thinks to himself. This new presence felt kin to his own. He growls lowly as he tries to ascertain what it is. 'This new presence could be a threat to my existence,' he thinks as he growls. The question quickly rises in his mind: 'Should I go after this new presence or should I continue after Siegfried?' A sudden noise snaps him out of his thoughts. He growls lowly as he senses the presence of several souls around him. It seems he was surrounded by seven bandits. He chuckles darkly as several bandits emerge from the trees around him. "Alright hand over all your gold and that fancy sword and maybe we will let you live," the lead bandit says cockily. Nightmare smirks under his azure helm, "You pathetic wretch, how dare you threaten me. I shall enjoy absorbing your pathetic souls." The air becomes still and silent. The bandits slowly close in around the azure knight, who laughs maniacally as they do so. Nightmare slowly lifts his sword. "Now DIE!" Nightmare roars as he spins and slashes into the bandits, who cry out in pain as the blade slices into their bodies. Blood splashes across trees and grass as the knight comes to a stop. Light blue gaseous orbs slowly float from the bodies of the fallen bandits. Nightmare glows as he absorbs them. This quick battle made up his mind. He would continue after his main target, Siegfried. He would find him, kill him, and become whole again. He lets out a loud, dark laugh as he stands in the middle of the massacre.

A/N: You know the drill. Read and review or else Wampa snow creatures will visit your home


	5. The Moonlight clash and the awakening

A/N: Forgive me for taking so long in writing this current chapter. Lots of crap was going on at the homestead. And I didn't have any time to. I thank any loyal reviewers who are still alive.

Kitsune's POV)

The man screams are muffled by the gauntleted hand of his attacker. Kitsune viciously twists the blade, causing the man to try and scream louder, but it was only muffled by the hand. Kitsune smirks as he feels the man slowly slipping away, the hopelessness setting in. Soon the man was limp and lifeless, his soul consumed by the sword in his back. Kitsune quickly pulls the blade from the man's back and wipes it clean before disappearing into the night. It was finally time. He had finally earned enough money to go to the mainland. His dark blue eyes flash brilliantly in the moonlight. His legend was still infamous, even though he had been gone for years. After he had proven his powers to a few local lords, he quickly received many high paying jobs. The most recent had been a farmer who had been a little lax on his taxes. The local lord could not have done it with his own forces because he did not want to risk a rebellion. Kitsune had no problem with taking the last menial job he would need before he left for the mainland. He lands silently in the desolate nighttime streets of Edo. A few lanterns light the lonely street and Kitsune sighs lightly as he walks he hears someone start to follow him.

"May I ask your business kind sir?" asks a soft female voice. "Why would you want to know?" Kitsune replies without turning around. "Well would you at least tell me who you are?" the woman asks quietly. "My name is of little concern to you," Kitsune replies as he sniffs the air. Her scent was quite different than the rest of the populace. It was somewhat exotic, but had been toned down from a long life in these lands. From what he could hear, she had a slight accent that was well hidden. He hears a soft click coming from her. He quickly spins around, unsheathes his sword, and blocks the sudden attack by the woman. Now that he got a better look at her, he could tell she was not from these parts. Her hair was a glossy black, her skin was as pale as the snows he commanded, and her eyes were a brilliant yellow. The small Iai blade was pressed harder against his. "So you do have some skill, you must be Heishiro Mitsurugi. I shall avenge my master!" she shouts as she jumps backwards and sheathes the blade in her umbrella. He watches her carefully. He had been gone for awhile and was not familiar with these new fighting styles. She holds the umbrella at her side and her right hand hovers near the handle of the blade. 'I'm going to have to test this out to see its full potential,' he thinks silently as he shifts his weight to his left leg. After a slight pause, he bursts forward and swings his blade at her neck.

His eyes widen slightly as her blade flashes out to strike him with blinding speed. He manages to twist his body to bring down his blade in a way that the two contacted each other and effectively blocks the attack. As he lands he quickly sends another killing blow aiming for her neck. Again her Iai blade flashes out and nearly strikes home. He growls lightly and charges at her again, this time determined to thrust his sword through her sternum. As he nears her, time seems to slow. He could hear her heart racing, the blood flowing, and another? This temporary distraction was all she needed to strike. He grits his teeth as her blade at first rakes across his armor but then pierces and slashes along his left arm. He rolls to the side and holds his wound. There is someone else here. He quickly begins to sniff the air silently, but keeps his eyes on her. This scent was masculine and strong. This person was definitely a native, but who was it? "I expected a lot more from the great Mitsurugi," the woman says harshly. "What is your name mortal?" he asks with a growl. "I am Setsuka, the bringer of your doom," she replies as she charges at him. He smirks at her foolish move and places his hand of the bleeding arm on the ground.

She continues to charge at him, rage exuding from her eyes. He watches as she gets closer and closer to his trap, smirking coldly at her as she does so. He hears a faint sound off to the side, telling him the third party was also moving. He then turns his eyes back on her as she reaches the blood that had flowed its way away from him. As soon as her sandal touches the blood, it hardens and flies up at her. She gasps briefly as it turns into a chain and stops her cold. (A/N: No pun intended ) He chuckles coldly as he stands up and looks at her. "I am not this Mitsurugi you speak of. I am Kori Kitsune, master of the ice element," he says as he slowly walks towards her, an ice kunai forming in his unwounded arm's hand, "And I think I will enjoy killing you." He stops inches from her face and chuckles inwardly at the defiance that still comes from her eyes. He raises his hand and prepares to stab down…

(Setsuka's POV)

She closes her eyes, not wanting to see her death coming, and waits for the fatal blow. Instead she hears a metallic clanging sound. She opens her eyes to see that this Kori Kitsune had thrown the kunai at something in the shadows. The thing was in fact a rugged looking samurai. He had drawn his blade to deflect the incoming projectile. 'What speed,' Setsuka thought in slight awe. "From what I can tell from your scent and the sound of your heart beating faster from the adrenaline pumping through your system, you must be the samurai that she was looking for," Kitsune says coolly as he looks at the other warrior. Mitsurugi tenses barely as the ninja says this and nods slowly. "What are you a demon?" he asks in a gruff voice. "Why yes I am. How did you know?" the demonic ninja asks sarcastically. Suddenly, without even turning around, the demon slams his foot into Setsuka's midsection, sending her flying and causing the air to leave her in an undignified 'oof!' Since she is chained from calf to shoulder, there was nothing she could do to stop herself from landing on her side. "Yet another strong soul for me to devour," the ninja says as he falls into a fighting stance. Mitsurugi slowly moves into his own stance and prepares for battle. The ninja then growls and jumps backwards as three kunai stab into the ground where he had just stood. Setsuka tries to turn her head to see what had thrown them, but could not. "Interfering in my affairs again witch? I will kill you this time," Mitsurugi shouts at the newcomer. "My my touchy aren't we?" says a cool female voice. "Taki, Mitsurugi, and Setsuka, three powerful souls. All of which I shall have to take one of these days. But for now, I shall give one of you a little part of me," she hears Kitsune say. "What are you talking about demon?" Mitsurugi asks angrily. Setsuka suddenly feels a sharp pain in her side. She then feels herself getting weaker and colder. Her mind begins to slow as darkness soon takes her…

She awakens as the bright sun fills the room she is laying in. Her kimono had been taken off and her torso had been bandaged. 'What happened?' she thought as she slowly sits up despite a sharp pain in her side. "Well it's good to see you are up. I thought that last blow the demon did to you was going to kill you. I'm glad to see I was wrong," says the cool, calm female voice from the night before. Setsuka slowly turns to see an ample kunoichi sitting in the window sill. She shakes her head lightly at the female ninja's choice of dress, but says nothing on the subject. "What happened after I was knocked out?" she asks in a soft voice. "The demon's chain released you and he took it and ran like the coward he is," Taki replies darkly. A new thought quickly enters Setsuka's mind causing her to look around for her umbrella. "Mitsurugi, where is he?" she asks in a harsh tone as she looks around for her weapon. "He probably followed the ninja and went to the mainland," Taki says calmly, seemingly not recognizing Setsuka's harsh tone. Setsuka growls and punches the ground. "Damn! I nearly had him," she says, her voice filled with anger. "You could join me if you want. I too am headed for the mainland after this demon and I could use someone of your skill," Taki says as she looks at her. Setsuka looks at the ground briefly. She had never been offered something like this from one of her fellow countrymen. They usually just avoided or made fun of her. Her heart swells lightly as she looks up and nods. "I will accompany you and we will kill both of them," Setsuka states firmly with a soft smile.

(Kitsune's POV)

He sits silently hidden on one of the ships headed towards the mainland. It had been a long time since he had left the island chain of Japan and he couldn't wait to see how much the world had changed in his absence. But first he needed to find out what had happened to his compatriots. He quickly searched out the oldest person on the vessel he was on. He found the old man on the main deck, staring out at the open sea. His appearance slowly begins to change. His dark armor fades into pale flesh color on the forearms, calves, neck, and head. His mask sprouts golden blonde hair. The torso becomes an olive green while the legs become a darker green with a burgundy sash around the waist that had faded in color. The armor on his feet became nothing more than sandals. This type of illusionary tactic had been tweaked recently to help aid him in his assassinations as of late. "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could help me. When I was passing through one of the villages they spoke of a legend of a team of beasts called the Yasei no Chimu. Could you tell me something about that legend and why they seemed so afraid of it?" he asks in a kind tone. The old man slowly turns around and eyes him carefully. "You seem to be a powerful warrior, even though your clothes state you are nothing more than a mere worker," the old man states casually. Kitsune chuckles softly as he shakes his head. "You have me wrong sir, I am nothing more than a mere worker who has an interest in the legends of various lands. This Yasei no Chimu interests me," he replies in an upbeat voice. The old man chuckles thoughtfully and strokes his beard. "Then I shall tell you what I know of the Yasei no Chimu," the old man says as he leans against the rail.

"It was over one hundred years ago when three demons came into agreement with one another. These three demons did not come from the same land and were each powerful on their own. This team of demons was called the Yasei no Chimu. They were a fearsome band who slaughtered all who opposed them. They go by various names in other places but here in Japan the demons were known as Akaryu, Kaze Okami, and Kori Kitsune. Only Kori Kitsune was said to have come from our homeland of Japan, the other two were to have come from other continents. Anyways, one day a group of Fu-Ma ninja had had enough of the Yasei no Chimu's attacks and decided it was time to finish them. They banded together in secret with other powerful mystics and separated the demons. Separated over vast distances, the three could not withstand the efforts of the powerful mystics and their bodies were sealed into a piece of nature. Their souls, however, were strong and left the bodies to areas unknown. Some say that due to the recent happenings in Europe that their souls have returned to their bodies and they have freed themselves from their prisons," the old man says with a blank expression in his eyes as he remembered the story. "Recent happenings?" Kitsune asks, confused, "What recent happenings sir?" "They say a demon covered in azure armor has been wreaking havoc on the mainland. He is said to have slaughtered countless hundreds of people, warriors and civilians alike. He shows no mercy, he just kills," the old man replies gravely. Kitsune then thanks the man and heads off below deck, not noticing the old man disappearing as he leaves…

"So Wulfe and Dragon are free are they? Then I guess I will have to search for them and get the old team back together," Kitsune thinks aloud as he sits silently in the cargo area of the ship, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He then closes his eyes and tries to remember the happenings of his former life. Brief images of death and slaughter appear before his eyes. One image stood out from all the others. It was the image of a woman, tears flowing from her eyes. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but she had a blade in his body. The woman greatly resembled the female ninja he had fought earlier. He then feels a soft palpitation from within his chest. 'Love? I was in love?' he thinks softly as he stares at nothing in particular. His heart should be none moving because of the ice that flows through his veins, but at the thought of this woman, it gave a small beat. He quickly shakes his head. 'I must find my allies and then I will take out that demon,' he resolves quietly.

(Siegfried's POV)

He tenses slightly as he feels both the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur pulse. "What was that?" he wonders silently as he looks at the two now silent blades. The embrace that the two weapons shared now had quieted there powers, and for some unknown reason they had just pulsed with energy. This disturbed him slightly. This could mean a wide variety of things. He for one did not think any of them would be good. He looks up from his drink at his surroundings. The tavern he sat in was a quiet one and did not have much in the ways of excitement. There was a small bit of conversation here and there that he could pick up. "There are stories from the Americas that there is a crimson knight of awesome power that is traveling over the sea to Europe." "Well maybe he can fight off that azure nightmare that is slaughtering villages all around here." Suddenly the door opens and the room becomes dead quiet. Siegfried looks at the newcomer. His skin was dark brown. His eyes were a brilliant green and they scan the tavern slowly as he walks in. Siegfried thinks he sees a green aura surrounding this jet black haired man. He wore a simple dark green cloak that covered his entire body. His dark green eyes stop on Siegfried and seem to bore into him as they lock eyes. The man smirks lightly as he turns away and heads to a darkened corner. The bartender quickly sends a maid to take a drink to him. One of the inhabitants of the bar was quite drunk and moves to grab the barmaid. Suddenly he was sent flying from a vicious uppercut by the newcomer. Apparently his friends were not drunk enough to start a fight with this guy and stay in their seats. Siegfried stares at stares at the fighter. He seemed to be consoling the barmaid softly and moves back to his seat. He slowly sips his drink and returns his gaze to Siegfried. Siegfried tenses slightly as the gaze seems to pierce into his soul.

'There is something quite interesting about you,' a voice says in Siegfried's head. His eyes widen and he looks around. When he returns his eyes back to the fighter, the man was sitting across from him at the same table. "I sense something very interesting about you sir. A deep conflict has been working deep inside your soul has it not?" the man says as he looks at Siegfried. Siegfried tenses visibly. His brilliant blue eyes glare at the newcomer. "Who are you?" Siegfried asks darkly. The man leans back in his chair and a friendly smile travels across his face. "I am naught but a wandering traveler that frequents this bar. But you are something obviously much more than I," the man says with the kind smirk still on his face. Siegfried didn't like the look the man was giving him. "Well you are mistaken; I am nothing but a simple knight looking for a place of redemption," Siegfried answers gruffly, turning his head away from the traveler. "I'll have to keep that in mind my good knight. That I will," the stranger says with a chuckle. He then calls the barmaid over and whispers something into her ear. She quickly runs off to get something. She returns after a few moments carrying a plate of steaming hot food. "Dinner's on me. You look a little famished so I suggest you partake in this food. Don't worry, its not poisoned. I don't fight like that," the stranger says before he begins digging in. Siegfried looks at the food briefly before he began eating. The food was delicious; it was nothing like he had eaten in a long time. His mind wanders to his mother as he eats. She was probably still waiting on his return, but he couldn't return to her, not in his current state there were just too many people looking for him and what he possessed. He looks up from the food and sees that the stranger had disappeared again. 'An interesting character,' he thinks as he continues to eat.

(? POV)

A tall man slowly walks down the gangplank of the ship he had been on. He takes a deep breath after he pulls off his helmet. He slowly looks around and the small port town he had arrived at. He smirks lightly as he raises his free gauntleted hand and snaps his fingers. The boat behind explodes into splinters as he slowly walks into town. 'So this is Europe huh? Well then, I'd better start looking for my comrades,' he thinks as he continues to walk into the night…

A/N: remember to review so I know you still love me. Or care or something like that. ja ne


	6. Strangers in the night

A/N: gettin ready to graduate sorry for the wait, here's ch 6

(Kitsune's POV)

Kitsune slowly opens his eyes and quickly begins to look around. His body slowly relaxes as he remembers where he is. He slowly stands and grits his teeth as he stretches. It seemed that sleeping in a corner on a wooden floor did not do wonders for the back. After several minutes he begins to ascertain the situation. The boat still seemed to be moving, so he changed into his disguise and went above deck. There were a few people here and there, but the ship was actually docked in port. He silently heads off of the ship and melds into the crowd of bustling people. The smells of the port city were nearly overpowering. Some of them were good, exotic perfumes, cooking meat, fresh vegetables. Others were not, unwashed flesh, animal dung, and foul breath. His eyes narrow as he subconsciously clenches his fist. His urge to slaughter every one of these humans was rising. Suddenly, a loud trumpeting noise caught his attention. He turns quickly to the source to find a big grey mammalian animal with a large long serpentine like nose. He moves over to the animal. Two tusks came from its mouth area and it slowly turns to look at him. "Interesting," he says softly almost to himself. Suddenly a man comes from nowhere and begins babbling at him in his native tongue. Kitsune flinches lightly and calmly walks away. 'A new land, a new language. Let's find us a merchant,' he thinks with a smirk.

After walking around for a few hours, exploring the city, the sky begins to darken and Kitsune changes back into his regular form. He silently makes his way to the rooftops and looks down below. There were a few people still bustling about, most had headed into taverns to exchange stories and drown out the worries of the day. One particular man was slowly moving towards one of the taverns. He was decked out in expensive jewelry and Kitsune could hear the tell tale jingle of coins on his person. He silently begins to stalk his prey. The man moved rather quickly for a portly person, but Kitsune drops into an alley and waited for him. As soon as he walked past the open alleyway, Kitsune pulls him in. The man immediately tries to scream, but Kitsune silences him with a swift knee to the center of his face. The man's eyes roll back and he falls heavily to the ground. He smirks and begins to absorb the man just like the Lizardman long ago. He sighs lightly as the man's soul tries to escape into the other world. He unsheathes his sword as he begins to assimilate any languages the man had learned in his lifetime. He smirks lightly and begins to change his appearance back into the ship worker again to find out more information.

Kitsune enters loudly and exuberantly, causing the others already inside to reply in kind. He continues to wear his smile as he goes to an open seat and begins to listen to bits and pieces of conversations. "They have found another village slaughtered." "Must be that azure knight." "There are tales from the west that an old port town was found destroyed a few weeks ago." "Can that nightmare be in two places at once?" "I hear there is a spirit in the west that has recently appeared. They say he is like the wind, but only twice as fast." "Seems the west is getting all the demons." "Not true, while I was visiting a town on that island in the Far East, I heard that a demon unlike any other had reappeared." "Reappeared? What do you mean?" "The old man said that he had helped seal the demon long ago. But the seal had been broken or something." "There are also stories of a black giant terrorizing the west."

On that comment, a blonde haired man suddenly stands up. Kitsune watches as he quickly closes the distance between him and the speaker, and grabs the speaker by the collar of his shirt. "What do you know of the black giant?" the man asks fiercely. The speaker smiles as his two friends slowly stand up and glare daggers at him. The man smirks and pushes the speaker back, pulling out a pair of nunchaku while doing so. 'That's a Japanese weapon,' Kitsune thinks lightly. The man suddenly whips the weapon around his body and smashes the man on the left in the side of his head. As he reels back, he follows up and kicks the man on the right in the neck. He then grabs the speaker and lifts him up in the air. "What do you know?" he asks darkly, his golden eyes narrowing slightly. "He-he was said to have s-s-slaughtered a c-c-cult and is now s-s-sighted from t-t-time to time by villagers in p-p-passing," the speaker stutters. "Thanks," the blonde haired man says before tossing the speaker onto the table in front of him. Kitsune suddenly catches a strong aura coming from the man. He silently stands and follows him out.

(Maxi's POV)

Finally he had a solid lead on Astaroth. He would make that bastard pay for killing his crew. He stops as he gets the feeling of something following him. He turns around and searches the crowd. He didn't see anything in particular, so he shrugs and continues on. 'Man, that's a weird,' he thinks as he continues on. He knew now that he was going to have to go west. His yellow eyes wander slightly around the crowd before he heads off towards the western exit of the town. As he nears the edge of town, he gets the feeling he is still being watched. He ignores it and continues on his way. As he exits the town he suddenly hears something whistling through the air. He spins and pulls out his nunchaku just in time to deflect a small throwing knife. 'A kunai,' he thinks as he looks at it. 'Who could that be,' he thinks as he looks around the moonlit evening. "What is your name Japanese warrior?" a voice asks from the shadows.

Maxi tenses as he continues to look around, searching for the enemy. His eyes widen as he sees the slight outline of a person in front of him. He charges forward and swings his Soryuju at the outline. His weapon makes a loud thud as it is deflected. A sudden low kick hits the back of his left knee and folds the leg. He growls as he is forced down to the ground and continues to look around. He jumps to his feet and sends a kick into seemingly air. He feels his foot contact something and he growls lightly. The area suddenly becomes a bit lighter and he can see the silhouette of his attacker. It seemed to be a ninja. But since when did ninjas glow dully under moonlight. It didn't matter now. He could see his enemy. "Let's not fight with weapons. That would be dull and unamusing. Let's see what you can do with only your hands and feet," the ninja says coldly as he pushes Maxi's leg backwards. Maxi growls lightly as he glares at this attacker. "Fine then. Let's do this," Maxi says as he puts away his nunchaku and falls into a fighting stance. He slowly begins to bounce on the balls of his feet as he gets ready to start the fight.

The first attack came lightning fast. Maxi barely gets his arm up in time to block it. He growls and retaliates with a low sweeping kick. The kick goes under the jumping ninja, but Maxi smirks. He then launches himself up in a vicious uppercut that catches the ninja in the jaw. He grins as he sees the ninja flip backwards slowly and land on his back, but then grits his teeth as his knuckles throb lightly. "Nice punch. I see I will have to quit holding back," the ninja says as he moves into another fighting stance. Maxi tenses as he watches the ninja's arms begin to slowly rise and fall, reminding him vaguely of the ocean on which he sailed. He growls and sends a kick at the man's head. The man moves fluidly and the blow seemingly goes through him. "What the-?" Maxi starts as the man resumes the base position. He growls and punches at the man's chest. One of the arms blocks the blow with the other hand retaliates, knocking Maxi backwards a bit. Maxi grunts and charges forward, jumping up into the air and sending a kick to the man's torso. The man's left arm pushes the leg to the side as he sidesteps and brings his right elbow across his body and into Maxi's jaw. Maxi hits the ground heavily, but quickly rolls to his feet. "Umi Kitsune-ryu. One of four styles I have created," the ninja says as his stance shifts.

The next fighting style looked to be more interesting. Both of his arms seemed to hang limply at his sides as he looks at Maxi. Maxi could feel a cold sweat on the back of his neck. This guy was serious. He couldn't let him beat him, not now, not when he could actually find that monster that killed his brother. "Hi Kitsune-ryu," the man says as he looks at Maxi. Maxi returns his focus on the fight and prepares himself for the next attack. The ninja suddenly charges forward and swings at Maxi's head. Maxi smirks at such a simple punch and raises his arm to block the attack. When the hit connects, Maxi stumbles at the power behind it. His defense barely stands up to it. 'Where did this strength come from?' he wonders. Suddenly he feels the air exit his lungs as the second blow comes and hits his solar plexus. He grabs his stomach and falls to his knees. As he looks up the ninja had again shifted stances.

The ninja's stance was very different from his earlier one. His movements seem more erratic and random. Maxi stands and charges, releasing a volley of punches and kicks. The ninja stumbles back in the wave of the blows and slides backwards. Maxi smirks and sends a roundhouse at the ninja's head. The ninja blocks and sweeps out his supporting leg. The leg snaps back up and his knee slams into Maxi's kidneys. As Maxi falls down to the ground, the ninja pivots around his leg and brings his knee down hard into Maxi's chest. Maxi gasps in pain as the ninja moves back from him. "Denkou Kitsune-ryu," the ninja says, "and now for my favorite form of this style…"

Maxi watches as the ninja spreads his legs and extends his arms. On each hand, two fingers stuck out but were curved. Maxi jumps up and looks at him. "Well come on then you bastard," Maxi taunts. The ninja moves forward and thrusts his right fist out. 'Such an easily blocked attack,' Maxi thinks as he moves to block it. Suddenly the ninja's leg snaps up and catches him in his unguarded stomach. As he stumbles back and bends over, he sees the ninja twisting his body for a kick from the left leg. Maxi pulls his body up to avoid the imminent kick to the head. A mighty blow slams into the side of his head and sends him reeling. He stumbles and falls. 'What was that?' Maxi wonders as he hits the ground. He grabs Maxi's head and lifts him up from the ground. "Now scream for me," he whispers into Maxi's ear before slams his fist into his stomach. Maxi doubles over and descends towards the ground, but is sent flying by an upper cut. He could taste the iron of blood in his mouth as he struggles to stand. The assassin was just toying with him now.

Another kick slams into his head and sends him back to the dirt. The ninja then grabs him by the neck and lifts him up in front of him. Maxi is surprised to see vertical slit pupils in the cold light blue eyes. "A demon?" he gasps as he struggles to keep conscious. He could see everything beginning to black out from lack of blood and oxygen getting to his head. Suddenly the ninja begins sniffing the air. Maxi could barely see anything. His vision had tunneled in on the ninja's head. "You are lucky this time warrior. But next time I will kill you," the ninja says coldly as he drops him to the ground. Maxi gasps for air as his golden hair obscures his vision of the retreating ninja. "Kutabacchimae…," Maxi curses silently as he loses consciousness.

(Kitsune's POV)

Something had suddenly caught his interest. While he was playing with his prey he caught the scent of a demonic aura not too unlike the one inside the man he had been toying with. This one's scent was purer, not masked by the scent of humans. He heads after the scent as it grew stronger and more distinct. He lands in a tree and watches as a little camp in the woods. The scent was strong, the object was close. There had to be at least thirty people there. He could almost hear his stomach growl from hunger. He slowly grips the handle of his sword. He had to find out what that scent was. He drops down to the ground and lands softly just outside of the range of the campfire's light. One guard, armed with a crossbow, stood vigilantly on guard. Kitsune rushes forward and rams an ice kunai into his throat. The guard gurgles as he falls backwards. With lightning speed, he continues into the camp. Most of the guards and other people were asleep in their tents. Kitsune smirks coldly as he opens the first one. A beautiful young woman was sleeping peacefully on a bed, but her guard was alert and shouts as he sees Kitsune enter. Kitsune jumps backwards as the other guards swarm out from their tents and aim their weapons at him. Spears, pikes, and long swords all point at Kitsune. He smirks coldly as he falls into a ready stance and then springs forward…

Twelve minutes later, Kitsune stands silently in the middle of the now ruined camp. All its former inhabitants had been slain and he had taken minimal damage. He looks down in his hand at the piece of metal that had drawn him here. The metal glows softly with a strange red aura around it. "You must be the Soul Edge. The one that threatens my existence," he says to it as he remembers how he had a sort of race with it to absorb the souls he had released from their mortal binds, "you are a threat indeed. I can't wait to see your true form." He puts the small piece of metal into a pouch and takes off towards the west. He was sure he could find more of this thing that way from the rumors he had heard.

A/N: Next chapter will be all about about the other characters. Stay tuned. Read and review


End file.
